vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanzaki Mizuki
kanzaki Mizuki is one of the main character of Vampire Knight : Reborn , She is also the daughter of a large conglomerate. Apperance Mizuki Kanzaki has purple hair which is held between a light blue and white head band and purple eyes she is said to be extremely beautiful. She is new student of Night Class student, she have a same age with Senri Shiki. Personality She speaks her mind regardless of what anyone else will think, to the point of being considered rude by some of her peers History Mizuki is born as conglomerate girl, and the richest vampire family after Kaname Kuran. Mizuki is a pureblood vampire, a small dream of Mizuki is a top model. From child she already famous and appear in many megazine Plot mizuki first appeared as a mysterious girl in night class, and she has shown himself actually having met Shiki Power&Ability Like all Pureblood vampires, Mizuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, she can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Mizuki's powers have been listed as immeasurable. She can "loses control" when she hungry, and will suck all the blood from another person and animal. Like all vampires, she also has enchanced strength and super speed. Her ability is : *could make frozen people with his ice magic *Erasing memories. *she can attack her enemy with dance if use her Moon Jewel Fan. *remains a vampire though by eliminating another vampire knows that she is actually a vampire *ccan out her Vampire Aura *can get people to obey him Relationship Senri Shiki - Shiki and Mizuki is a childhood friend. When meet again with Shiki she doesn't admit that she knew Shiki. but, in episode 12, she became the lover of Shiki and call her "Shi-Kun". Kaname Kuran - she and kaname is a good friend, but Mizuki parent not. Mizuki always drinking the blood of Kaname and very close to Kaname, it makes Shiki jealous. Yuki Kuran (Reborn) - She and Yuki are good friends, besides that Yuki is a big fan of Mizuki. Zero Kiryu - Mizuki just like to Yuki, she and Zero met good friends from the beginning. and Zero always helped Mizuki when she met with fans or journalists. Takuma Ichijo - Ichijo very attentive to the relationship bunch Shiki and Mizuki. He's always watching their relationship, and often seduced Shiki and Mizuki. Mizuki although they remained slightly annoyed with her as a good friends Story Episode 01- The Secret Of Top Idol! Mizuki only appear on flashback and at scene end of this episode. she arrived at cross academy. Episode 02- I Want To Know More About You Mizuki Actual Debut, She became a new student in Day Class, even though she is a vampire just like Zero and Yuki. current Moon Dorm gates will open reunited Mizuki with Shiki but when Shiki aware Mizuki. Mizuki fled from Shiki, but Shiki chase. buildings in the Sun Dorm, Shiki managed to stop Mizuki. But Mizuki said that "there is nothing to talk about us anymore, Shiki .." when Mizuki want to go further than Shiki. Mizuki was turned into a vampire because she thirst for blood. fortunately came Kaname offering Mizuki to suck their blood. and at the end of episode 02 Scene, Mizuki was sucking Kaname blood while kissing, it makes Shiki upset. Episode 03- Move On Now♪ Cross academy will create an event that is "Mizuki special show", all day class and night class students should watch. the end of the episode, Mizuki's father came and said that the bodyguards were searching for Mizuki, Mizuki's father chose Kaname and Shiki to fight who win will be the bodyguard Mizuki. Episode 04- Lalala☆Rival shiki and kaname fighting but did not fight, but anyone who can guess the daily life of Mizuki who will wins. the result is a series, Mizuki was confused would choose Kaname or shiki. however, Kaname finally relented, and the winner is Shiki. Episode 05- The Rainbow Bridge Between Our Hearts Shiki started the day as a bodyguard, although the actual self is a model. Mizuki still cool to Shiki, and just talk about what is necessary. in the end, the manager knows that Shiki become Mizuki's bodyguard was raging and want to make it the agency canceled because both compete! Episode 06- Mizuki's Secret Episode 07- I'm Shiki! Absolute Idol☆Love・No・Good Episode 08- Love Blooms in the Summer night Sky Episode 09- Kaname is an Angel? or a Devil? Episode 10- Words of Love, Confession of Mizuki... Episode 11- Beyond The Door Episode 12- Dear My Future Etymology Kanzaki (神崎?) Kan (神?) means God. This might be a reference to her as the Top Idol and the Legend. Zaki (崎?) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Mizuki (美月?) Mi (美?) means beauty. This might be a referrence to her as idol, since many people say, that she is beautiful. Zuki (月?) means moon. Shiki calls her ”Beautiful Moon” occasionally. Gallery .jpg Mizuki poster in Yuki Room.jpg|Mizuki Poster in Yuki Room Mizuki show in episode 01.jpg|Mizuki show in episode 1 Mizuki favorite dress brand.jpg|Mizuki favorite dress brand Mizuki meet Yuki and the oders .jpg|Mizuki meet with yuki and others Mizuki make a wink and heart symbol.jpg|Mizuki make a wink and heart symbol Mizuki's poster in Shiki room.jpg|Mizuki's poster in shiki room Mizuki's dance practice.jpg|Mizuki's dance practice Young Mizuki Talk to her father.jpg|Young Mizuki talk to her father Mizuki blushinb.jpg|Mizuki blushing Mizuki panic about Shiki.jpg|Mizuki panic about Shiki Mizuki in casual shirt.jpg|Mizuki with casual shirt ...jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg Mizuki meet her fans.jpg|Mizuki meet her fans 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg Trivia *her special skill is singing and modeling *she like to play piano and violin *her Fans Club name is "B.M" that is "Beauty Moon" *she always talk "if you have none business with me , don't talk with me" *her seiyuu is Risuko Sasakama *Mizuki have a same age , blood type, and date born with Senri Shiki